Trouble in Hyrule 2
by Eric Hoffmann
Summary: Ganondorf and Twinrova are attacking Hyrule Castle. Takes place in Ocarina of Time. This version the king is killed.


It's been a while since Link came back to Zelda. Each day she stays out in the courtyard with her Ocarina, playing music and singing. But while Link just found the third stone, Ganondorf has paid another visit to Hyrule Castle.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's my good ol' pal the King of Hyrule! Let's you and me go into the other room and chat for a while, eh?" Ganondorf yelled, after barging into the throne. As the two entered the King's bedroom, Ganondorf told the king to close his eyes for a surprise, and gives him a strong magic punch. "Why you...!" yelled the king, and he tried to fight back with his sword, but Ganondorf charged up a ball of energy and vaporized the king. Ganondorf has just killed the king of Hyrule, and the guards break in after hearing an explosion. "Stop him!" ordered one of the guards. "Give them a hand, my men." Ganondorf said as he summoned floormasters to deal with the guards.

Meanwhile, Zelda has been getting harassed by Koume and Kotake, two Gerudo witches. She kept shooting fire/ice arrows at both of them. Eventually, she shot one Kotake. "You little brat!" yelled Kotake, and they both ran off. Ganondorf has now switched attentions to Zelda, still in the courtyard. "Ganondorf! I knew you were behind this! Why did you kill my father?" Zelda scolded, as she was ready to charge up a light arrow. "Because I can, your royal annoyance. And by doing so, this will open a pathway for me to rule Hyrule." explained Ganondorf. "I am going to tell the rest of the Gerudo about this!" yelled Zelda, as she continued pointing her bow at the Gerudo king. "Who cares? I killed the king, I told my people just to stay put, and they all love me! Gerudo have to listen to ME! And I say for them to just rot in that burning desert and they'll STILL like me! And as for you, I can't have you getting in the way of my rule!" Yelled Ganondorf. "You're done for, Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled as she shot the LIGHT arrow at Ganondorf. "Aargh! You are a threat indeed!" Ganondorf screamed in pain. "Enough of this! Just hand over that Ocarina, now! I've had it with you!" Ganondorf yelled at Zelda. Impa rushed in, seeing that Ganondorf is harassing Zelda. She threw a deku nut and took Zelda with her horse.

Ganondorf calls up his steed, and goes straight for Zelda. Zelda kept her quiver, bow, and arrows, and continued to shoot arrows at Ganondorf. As they both rush out of the castle and market, a guard sees Zelda, and tries to take out Ganondorf. The two witches, Koume and Kotake, came back and poisoned the guard, and Ganondorf gave them a thumbs up, thanking them for getting that guard out of his way. Zelda's horse came out of the market, where Link was walking up to. She threw the Ocarina to him, landing in the water. Ganondorf saw Link, and demanded "Where did the white horse go, boy?" but Link, knowing his intentions, drew his sword. Ganondorf knocked him to the ground, and ran off.

Link ran into the market after getting the Ocarina of Time and didn't know what to think. "We don't see a lot of gerudo around these parts... something fishy is going on!" said a man on the balcony. Link asked who was with Ganondorf. "These two flying Gerudo thieves that used magical powers were the only others he had with him. We only see one the majority of the time here and they don't kill us or bring any weapons. But these others... I don't know what's going to happen but it sounds like Ganondorf is up to no good! We should alert his people!" the man continued to say. Link said "Zelda mentioned that Ganondorf is the leader... they won't listen, and are completely unaware of what Ganondorf is doing!" and ran to the back alley for help. There was a guard, holding a hand out. "Ganondorf, the Gerudo king betrayed our king... I tried to stop Ganondorf's men... but the princess was waiting for a fairy boy to give him something... if you retrieve it... hurry to the temple of time..." the guard responded as he passed away. Link retreated to the temple of time and pulled the sword, with Ganondorf taking advantage. Things looked pretty bad for the world...


End file.
